Capitaine Bonheur !
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Zoro x Luffy. Reviews il y a, suite il y a. Chapitre 5 posté: Amour ! - "Quand tout n'est plus qu'étincelles... il y a une flamme" À suivre...
1. Bisou

_Rating_: Euh bah... **T**, pour faire changement ! xD

_Warning_: **Boy's Love**. Quoi ? C'est le terme en vogue, au japon !

_Disclaimer_: « Capitaine Bonheur » et son « Second Fantasmagorique » ne m'appartiennent pas. Les surnoms, oui !

Note: En grande fan de Zoro x Luffy que je suis, j'ai décidé d'ajouter un cour one-shot de One Piece à mon actif ! Je suis une fan complètement finie de Zoro-kuuun_~. _Zorooooo... *bave* *se fait claquer le derrière de la tête par le nommé* Euh, donc, euh, oui, je commence //

* * *

Celui aux cheveux verts s'avance, un sourire coquin accroché à ses lèvres désirables. Celui aux cheveux noirs le regarde, interrogateur.

« Mon capitaine... » continue celui aux cheveux verts. « Quoi, Zoro ? » demande l'autre, ne réalisant toujours pas les intentions cachées derrière le sourire désireux de l,autre.

Le dénommé Zoro lui attrape les haches, et les colle contre les siennes. Il le domine d'un bon six centimètre. L'autre cligne des yeux, avant de demander, « Neh, Zoro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Son sourire, loin de le quitter, s'agrandit encore. « Tu verras bien, capitaine... » dit-il en baissant la tête pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son capitaine, qui loin de le repousser, les accepte sans trop se faire prier.

Il passe ses bras bronzés autour du cou non moins foncés de son second, en se demandant pourquoi il avait attendu tellement longtemps...

Puis, alors qu'il oouvre la bouche...

« Eh, c'est quoi vous faites ?! » hurle la voix du Love Cook.

Zoro se retourne, avec un air embêté sur le visage dont lui seul a le secret. « Tu vois pas qu'on partage de l'affection, Baka Cook ? »

« M'en fou: c'est prêt ! » hurle-t-il, sans trop s'occuper des deux hommes entrelacés. Zoro soupire. Ce moment si parfait gâché par un imbécile de cuisinier amoureux... Luffy a déjà décampé vers la cuisine. Il ne reste que lui, dans la brise, sous les cris aigus des mouettes. Un nouveau soupir quitte ses lèvre. Il n'en fallait vraiment pas grand-chose pour gâcher ce si beau moment...


	2. Câlin

_Fic _: Capitaine Bonheur ! – ce qui semble être un titre accrocheur, vu le nombre de reviews !

_Rating_ : **T**, **T**, **T**, et encore **T** !

_Warning_ : B-b-b-**Boy's Love**. Hey, je bégaie pas, le scripteur ! Grr ! ~(**Zoro x Luffy**)~

_Disclaimer_ : Si je dis qu'à ma décharge, **One Piece** m'appartient dans mes rêves ? Ça marche pas ? Dommage x)

Note : Six reviews, c'est trooop ! J' suis aux anges, vous l'avez votre suite ! Et je vous avertis que je ne compte pas en faire une immense fic, juste des petites chose anodines, avec des petits Zoro x Luffy au travers de ça. Ça vous va ? Ou je dois faire comme avec _Mortified Love _et _God's Lover _avec du drame ? Donnez-moi des idées et vos demande x) Et, pour info, je crois avoir bien cerné la personnalité de Zoro et Luffy – faut dire qu'ils sont pas bien compliqués, comme mecs x)

Sinon, j'aime bien faire cette fic, que je projette assez tranquille dans les premiers temps. Ça change de mes drames comme _God's Lover_. De toutes façons, je n'ai plus de fics en cours, sauf quelques unes de Naruto, que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de continuer. Faut dire que je ne tripe plus autant Naruto qu'avant – au grand déplaisir de certains, je crois.

Alors, je commence, z'inquiétez pas !

* * *

_1_**. Câlin – what a wonderful word !**

Zoro s'étendit sur son coin préféré du _Going Merry_. La balustrade ouest, pour donner plus de détails. Mais lui, les détails l'endormaient. Zoro était un homme d'action. Impossible pour lui de ne rien faire. Et dormir était une chose.

Une bonne odeur de viande venait de la coquerie (NDA : cuisine d'un bateau, vous le saviez ?). Luffy criait comme un fou, Usopp se plaignait qu'il lui volât sa viande. Nami, quant à elle, était restée sur le pont à discuter avec Robin.

Ah, cette audite Nami ! C'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait embrassé Luffy ! Et à cause d'elle que quand il y repensait, il avait des drôles de frissons, quant à la façon dont Luffy avait joint ses bras autour de sont cou… brrr.

Elle l'avait d'abord hélé, avec un sourire machiavélique, auquel il n'aurait pas dû se fier et continuer sa sieste. Elle lui avait ensuite dit qu'elle réduirait sa dette envers lui de moitié, il s'était dit que, de toutes façons, qu'avait-il à perdre à part quelques dents et sa dignité ?

Il avait donc essayé, et avait été franchement surpris du résultat. Luffy lui avait retourné le baiser. Et c'était là qu'il avait eut ce frisson délicieux. Quand les bras du noiraud s'étaient lacés tous seuls autour de son cou.

Et là, Sanji avait surgi et gâché le moment… ça l'énervait juste à y penser, et il avait maintenant une toute nouvelle raison de détester cet idiot de blond à deux balles.

Nami lui envoya la main, et, pas trop en confiance, le sabreur se leva, tout de même courtois. Il arriva près de la rousse, qui lui faisait un autre sourire machiavélique. La cupide voleuse, lui souriait à belle dents, ce qui ne pouvait pas le mettre en confiance, sachant ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

– Tu sais, quand tu as embrassé Luffy… commença-t-elle, machiavélique.

– Eh..

Elle eut un large sourire, presque angélique, avant d'ajouter :

– Ça ne compte pas, finalement.

Zoro s'hérissa, d'un coup.

– Comment ça ?!

– Sanji vous a dérangé, avant que le _fun _ne commence…

Finalement, il détestait Nami. Elle était cupide, et ne pensait qu'à son argent, et elle affectionnait particulièrement le faire souffrir… Usopp était un lâche qui aimait bien se cacher derrière son dos, Sanji était un idiot de Baka Cook qui ne savait que crier et faire des grimaces comme un singe dressé devant les dames. Chopper… Chopper, dans l'ensemble, ne l'énervait pas trop…

Au milieu de ses réflexion, Zoro s'éloigna est pestant contre Nami, avant de se rasseoir à son coin favori. Les mains derrière la tête, les jambes croisées, et un air fâché sur ses traits.

Et… quant à Luffy…

Luffy était un cas spécial. Il l'avait embarqué dans toute une aventure. Luffy était souriant. Luffy semblait toujours aimer la vie, et son moral toujours au plus haut était inatteignable. Plusieurs avait sans doute dû essayer de le briser, mais sans succès. Et c'était très bien comme ça. Il voulait que le sourire de Luffy reste gravé là. Et tous les membres de l'équipage devaient vouloir la même chose – bien que certains ne devaient pas vouloir l'avouer.

Mais c'était quoi, toutes ces pensées tournées vers son capitaine ?

… mais, en y pensant bien, son air inatteignable-fâché-me-cherche-pas avait disparu à la minute à laquelle il avait commencé à penser à Luffy. Il avait même un petit sourire sur le visage, désormais.

– Capitaine… Bonheur… murmura-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis, l'instant d'après, il entendait la voix de Luffy lancer :

– Capitaine quoi ?

Zoro sursauta, se braquant d'un coup. Il regarda Luffy, pas trop dérangé par le fait qu'il ne porte pas de tee-shirt. Sauf peut-être pour le bas de sa ceinture, qui avait fait le même bond que lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces bouffées de chaleur, d'un coup ?

Zoro continua à le regarder, et Luffy en fit de même. Le blond ne semblait pas remarquer son inconfort face à lui, et agissait comme s'il n'y avait rien qui s'était passé précédemment. Il semblait parfaitement normal – si c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler normal, pour Monkey D. Luffy…

Zoro manqua de faire un bond de cent mètres lorsque Luffy se pelotonna contre son torse, entre ses jambes, comme si c'était un geste normal. Il semblait maintenant aux anges. Un sourire que seul Luffy savait faire était maintenant affiché sur son visage, et il avait l'air d'un ange…

Zoro, quant à lui, avait le cœur qui se prenait pour un tambour de guerre, et les joues, pour des phares de circulations. Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des assiettes de surprises, et il avait l'air sûrement moron, car Nami et Robin riait à gorge déployée, et Usopp et Chopper frappait le sol de leur poings – sabot, dans un cas. Une chance que Sanji était encore dans la coquerie…

Décidément, c'était sûrement pas sa journée, car le Love Cook sortit de son territoire, et le remarqua. Il y eut un genre de temps d'arrêt. Temps d'arrêt, car, au lieu d'être jaloux, Sanji sembla devenir jaloux. Ses joues prirent un teinte rouge.

Zoro eut soudain, une idée, juste pour le faire encore plus chier. Le rendre jaloux comme pas possible.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Luffy, et le rapprocha de lui, la tête du noiraud sous le menton, en envoya un regard de triomphe à Sanji, qui, avec une exclamation de rage, retourna dans sa cuisine, en claquant des pieds, et la porte.

Luffy, eut un petit gloussement.

– Shi shi shi ! Zoro ! Ça chatouille.

Brutalement, Zoro fut ramené à la réalité. Il lâcha une exclamation de surprise, avant de porter son regard sur le dessus de la tête du brun dans ses bras. Puis, à ses mains sur les côtes de son capitaine. Il essaya de respirer calmement, mais, son cerveau commençait tout seul à faire images… ses mains parcourant les pectoraux, de Luffy, d'autres endroits agréables, et des soupirs et gémissements poussés par le noiraud…

Le contrôle de son corps lui échappa totalement, bien qu'il essaya de le prévenir. Il tenta d'arrêter le chapiteau de monter, mais ses joues prirent une teinte rouge, et il haleta. Luffy ne semblait pas sentir la tente dans on pantalon – pour l'instant – et ça l'arrangeait.

Mais il remarqua qu'il semblait se sentir mal, et le regarda. Il leva son visage, et cola son front contre le sien. Zoro essaya d'empêcher d'autres pensées de lui traverser l'esprit, mais l'objet de ses pensées était tellement près…

– Zoro ? Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Une autre bouffée de chaleur. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait comme ça, donc ? Luffy ne lâcha pas l'affaire, et continua, portant une main, à son visage, véritablement inquiet – sans savoir que c'était lui qui lui faisait tant d'effet !

– Zoro ! Zoro !

Il semblait presque au bord des larmes. Ça le ramena prestement à la réalité. Il lui avait enlevé son sourire ? Il ouvrit les yeux, revenant à la réalité.

– L… Luffy ?

Le noiraud se jeta dans ses bras, visiblement content. Il le serra fort contre lui, sans se douter qu'il commençait vraiment à avoir une bonne bosse dans son pantalon… il eut une autre bouffée de chaleur, qu'il s'efforça de cacher. Il voulait que Luffy garde son sourire, qu'il devait avoir en ce moment… enfin, il espérait. Timidement, ce qui n'était pas son genre, il passa ses bras alentour de la taille du brun, pour le serrer contre lui.

Sanji ressortit de la coquerie, et s'avança vers eux, en lui arrachant Luffy des bras.

– Baka marimo ! Q'est-ce que tu comptais faire à Luffy ?!

Et il l'ammena vers la coquerie, sans cesser de pester contre lui. Mais, à son grand bonheur – d'où venait-il ? Il se le demandait –, Luffy le défendait…

Est-ce que ça voulait dire quelque chose ? Et ces bouffées de chaleur incontrôlables… hm. C'était à approfondir. Un sourire resta sur son visage alors qu'il reprenait sa position favorite.

– Hey ! Marimo ! lança Nami, machiavélique. T'as de la concurrence !

Et elle éclata de rire. Son sourire s'effaça.


	3. Rivalité

Rating : M, M, M, Mmmmmmm ! Erm… **M**.

Warning : Un 'tite gâterie, parce que je peux pas m'en empêcher, et vous savez tous comment ça va finir – ou je vais tous vous surprendre. Meuh nah. Ça va finir comme vous pensez… dans un sens. Zoro x surprise-surprise !

Disclaimer : Les hommes ont inventé la branlette; Oda a inventé One Piece, et ma débilité profonde a inventé cette fic.

Note : Joyeuse année 2010 ! Je l'ai pas dit dans le dernier chapitre car je l'ai fini à 23 :58, mais celui-là, je l'ai commencé à 00 :25. Et en écoutant la _toune _de Pokémon 6, en plus !_ Make a wish, everyone_ !! Ah ah, je me sen d'attaque pour la nouvelle année ! Je vous souhaite tout plein de bonheur, et du yaoi en masse ! Ça, on va toujours en manquer…

Merci de me suivre dans cette fic, ça me touche vraiment… en passant, tous vos reviews me vont doit au cœur ! Vos encouragements sont, évidemment, super encourageant ! Vraiment ! J' le jure ! Croyez-moi, ou j'appelle Zoro !! Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps :) Bonne lecture, mes amis !

Euh, le chapitre risque d'être court, mais a une immense importance pour la suite. La rivalité s'annonce ! Vous verrez bien… et c'est peut-être court, mais moi, j'avais chaud en l'écrivant… mais ça devait être mon chandail un peu chaud, lol.

Et ne vous laisser pas impressionner par les évènements, je suis 100% pour un seme-Zoro et un uke-Luffy ENSEMBLE. Je passe par ce que je veux, non ? Je dis rien de plus.

Ou c'était la toune ? Pourquoi faut toujours que je mettes tout sur le dos de la musqiue, donc ? hein ? J' vous en pose des questions ! x) J'arrête, j'arrête…

Une dernière, dernière, dernière chose ! C'est ma première fois avec ce genre chose. J'ai fait plusieurs lemon (tous yaoi), mais jamais de branlette. Excusez-moi si je tourne ne rond…

* * *

_2_. **Rivalité – what a damn shitty thing…**

Zoro se leva finalement de son séant, et entra dans la cale, pour calmer ses émotions, et son corps, qui ne voulait pas du tout se calmer, après l'excitation qu'il avait connue avec un Luffy si _près_. Peut-être trop ? Non. Luffy ne pouvait jamais être trop près. Jamais…

Zoro se laissa choir dans un coin, s'assurant d'être assez loin de la porte, et que personne n'entrait sur le moment.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il abaissa ses pantalons, et commença à soulager ses instincts primaires. Ah, ça faisait du bien…

Plus ça avançait, moins ça allait… il se demandait si les mains de Luffy aurait le même effet, si ces mains plus petites, peut-être moins rugueuses, lui ferait plus de bien… il avait des images en tête, ce qui n'arrangeait rien, et lui faisait se poser encore plus de questions qu'un Mr 2 énamouré…

Il échappa un grognement, tant de honte quant à ce qu'il faisait que de frustration. Il e savait pas du tout quoi faire, et il ne savait plus ce qu'il pensait, ni comment y réagir proprement…

Il donna un petit coup vers le haut, ce qui lui envoya un drôle d'effet dans l'estomac… il grogna à nouveau, cette fois, plus de satisfaction que d'autre chose. Cette solution semblait marcher un peu mieux… plus concentré sur son petit plaisir solitaire en cette instant – et sa main droite experte –, Zoro pensait de moins en moins à l'objet de ses pensées...

Et pis, c'était quoi le rapport de Luffy d'avoir répondu à ce baiser au lieu de l'envoyer valser avec les cagues avec ses poings élastiques, puis de s'être jeté sur lui, et de l'avoir obligé à avoir recours à des mesures aussi drastiques ?! C'était vraiment pas sympa du tout ! Vraiment pas du tout, même !

Mais ce n'était sûrement pas la faute de Luffy s'il lui faisait de l'effet comme ça… celle de Nami, tiens ! Si cette idiote de voleuse cupide à deux sous ne l'avait pas presque obligé à embrassé le capitaine, il ne serait pas là à se branler dans la cale, dans la peur qu'un de ces _tawoins _de membre d'équipage le surprennent dans cette position si délicate ! Il avait assez de Nami et Sanji toujours en train de l'énerver… fallait surtout pas que les autres s'y mettent, car, le requin allait sortir de sa torpeur !

Un autre grognement, qu'il était impossible de définir en tant que satisfait ou purement un grognement de frustration.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant Zoro pantois de surpris, pris la main dans le sac. L'autre semblait moins surpris, ou peut-être avait-il passé plus de temps avec sa main droite que Zoro ?

Le blond s'avança donc, et se pencha, lui expirant de la fumée dans le visage. Zoro grimaça, incapable de supporter cette putain de fumée secondaire. Il s'était fait prendre par le pire. Par Sanji, qui allait tout raconter à tout le monde… il était complètement cuit…

– Yosh, Marimo. Tu faisais une fête et tu m'as pas invité ? Pas cool.

– Baka Cook, tu vois pas que je fais mes devoir ?

– De quoi, sport ?

– Tu sauras que ça augmente la force de l'épaule… répliqua Zoro, à sa décharge, rouge de honte.

Là, il était mal. Si Sanji disait des saloperies de métaphore, il était sûr de se faire griller, et tout l'équipage en parlerait au souper.

– Je parlerais pas de ta petite branlette, à une seule condition.

Autant sauver les meubles qui restaient, se dit le sabreur.

– Parle.

– Sors avec moi.

Ce fut comme s'il avait reçu un énorme boulet de canon dans l'estomac. La bouche grande ouverte, et les yeux aussi ronds qu'un grande roue, Zoro bégaya :

– Euh… quoi ?!

– T'es sourd, marimo ? dit Sanji. Sors avec moi.

Il disait ça avec un tel sérieux… c'en était sûrement un blague. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cet imbécile de Love Cook coureur de galipote lui demandât une telle chose… à moi que ça ne soit un plan diabolique de Nami… non, Nami n'aurait pas fait tellement pour le ridiculiser…

Mais entre choisir de se faire regarder de travers par tous les autres, et faire savoir qu'il s'était branlé, le pire dans l'histoire, ce serait Sanji… le pire de tout ça, c'était qu'à force d'avoir tant pensé dans les dernières heures, il en avait mal à la tête… penser, ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui.

Et Sanji ne lui laissait pas du tout le temps. Il lui enleva les mains de dans son pantalon, et prit en charge le reste. Il tenta ensuite d'embrasser le sabreur, qui s'esquiva, essayant de garder le reste de son honneur, mais Sanji, impitoyable, serra la main, ce qui le fit couiner – pas tant de douleur que de plaisir, par sadisme.

Encore une fois, le cuisinier tenta d'embrasser le sabreur.

– L… lai… laisse… moi… parvint à articuler Zoro, entre deux respirations sifflantes.

– Pas de si tôt, Marimo…

Sanji affichait un trop grand détachement quant à la situation. Zoro ne savait plus où se mettre, et il se demandait où ce grand idiot avait appris à branler…

Il échappa un glapissement, essayant encore une fois d'échapper à la bouche et l'haleine de chacal de Sanji.

– Arrête… implora-t-il de nouveau.

Au fond de lui, il était terrifié que Luffy n'entre, et ne surprenne Sanji en train de le… en train de le… mais ! D'où venait cette crainte ? Si Luffy était dans la cuisine, il devait vider le réfrigérateur, et rien ne l'arrêterait avant qu'il ne soit vide ! Qui viendrait le sauver ?

Finalement, prit dans ses réflexions, Zoro laissa le champ libre au cuisinier, qui s'empara de ses lèvres. Avec véhémence, Zoro tenta de le repousser, mais cet enfoiré embrassait bien, fallait dire… mais à quoi pensait-il ?

Soudain, la porte s'éclata contre le mur en perpendiculaire, et un monstre dévala les marches en criant :

– Sanji ! Viaaaande ! J veux de la… oh.

Zoro voulait mourir. Si Luffy le voyait comme ça… il allait se faires idées… depuis il se demandait ce que Luffy allait penser ? Luffy s'excusa, rouge, puis, remonta.

Lorsque Zoro détacha son regard de la porte, il tomba sur le sourire doucereux de Sanji, et il comprit.

– T'avais tout préparé ?

– Loin de moi l'idée… mais… t'as plus rien à perdre.

Zoro lui envoya un poing, qui fit reculer de quelques mètres, se releva, et lança, vindicatif :

– Enfoiré !

– J'avais raison; tu l'aime…

Zoro lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac, avant de remonter, en remontant son pantalon, et de s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte, sous le coup d'une espèce de révélation. S'il réagissait comme ça… peut-être que Sanji avait raison, après tout ?

Avec un coup de poing rageur, il ouvrit la porte et dévala sur le pont, pour aller se cacher dans le nid-de-pie, et calmer ses esprits.

Sanji monta à son tour, et Zoro lui jeta un regard noir.

– Descends, sinon JE te fais descendre.

– Pas la peine de paniquer comme ça, Marimo.

Zoro garda le silence, puis évita le regard du cuisiner. Si cet imbécile le cherchait, il verrait le pont de très, très près…

– Alors ? Tu aimes Luffy ?

– Je t'en pose des questions ?

– Là, si.

– Hey, 'tit cerveau… l'avertit Zoro, lui montrant un poing.

Sanji descendit, après un « c'est bon, c'est bon… » et après un long moment d'angoisse et de questionnement, dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, Zoro ferma les yeux, et s'endormit…

* * *

Erm, oui je m'excuse pour ce petit moment Sanji x Zoro, mais je pouvais pas résister. Je déteste quand même ce couple. 100% Zorro x Luffy. Mais je vais essayer de varier et faire ça punché. Ça vous intéresse ? Oui ? Super x)


	4. Comprendre

Rating : **M**, cette fois – j'ai eu ma leçon, j' suis meilleure là-dedans, lol…

Warning : Toujours Zoro x Luffy… et Luffy sera très présent dans le chapitre. Contentes ? Oui ? Super, alors ! x) Un mot : _SMOUF_. Un vrai de vrai **lemon **dans celui-là :D Ça peut être un mensonge, aussi… _Zoro : Mais c'est quoi cet avertissement de merde ? Moi : Un manière d'avoir plus de reviews, Zoro ! x)_

Disclaimer : Si les hommes ont inventé la branlette – je sais pas, mais j'ai un genre de fixation là-dessus –, Oda a aussi inventé l'idiotie de Luffy, et Luffy lui appartient, de même que Zoro, Ace, Sanji… chanceux. Pff.

Note : Encore un autre, c'est la crise One Piece, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit, comme le veux la tradition ! Ouiiiiii ! Pas dormir et travailler ! Tititlitititi ! Et faire du bruit. J'ai passé un bon bout à ne rien faire que de dire « KYAKYAKYAKYA AROLD AUTO » et autres débilités x)

À part ça, sur un gros coup de déprime, j'ai écrit « By New Year Night ». J'ai tué Luffy ! J'en connais une qui va m'arracher la tête ! Hein, Marylène ? xD On va commencer ça maintenant, donc… euh, et oui, j'aime l'expression « main droite » x) Vous avez dû le voir si vous avez lus quelques uns de mes lemons… *pas fière*

Réponses :

**Sasuna-chan **: Moi non plus, je suis pas fan de Sanji du tout x) 'Pour ça qu'il a le mauvais rôle, gniahahaha. J'ai bien aimé les persos qui parlaient, dans ton review, ça m'a bien fait rire x) T'inquiètes, Zoro va se faire Luffy… un jour. Et, comme je suis une pitite perverse, ça va barder pour derrière à Luffy-chan x) Peut-être.

**Ayu **: Merci pour ton review ! Je dis pas si Luffy le prend bien, mais je suis assez fière de sa réaction, pas trop débile. Euh, réflexion faite, elle est assez impossible. Mais avec Luffy, tout est possible x)

**Ayumi no Requiem **: Non, pas de SanLu, j'ai déjà aimé, mais c'est du temps où j'étais fan de ZoNa… faut dire que c'est le couple het que j'apprécie le plus dans One Piece ^^ Tu verras bien, tu as presque mis le doigt sur pourquoi Sanji fait tout ça, mais je dis pas lequel x)

Merci du fond du cœur pour les reviews, c'est super encourageant !

* * *

_3_. **Comprendre – what is so hard to understand, then… *black out***

Zoro s'éveilla assez troublé de se trouver sur le nid-de-pie, et regarda alentour de lui, pour trouver un Luffy, bien accoté sur lui, le regardant, avec un air dubitatif, mais sérieux. Zoro mit quelques secondes à sursauter et à s'éloigner de son capitaine.

– Peux-tu me dire pourquoi Sanji et toi vous faisiez des trucs pareils ?

Zoro se braqua, assez décontenancé. Il avait espéré, à sa honte, que Luffy ne soit pas assez intelligent pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans le coin sombre de la cale, mais, visiblement, le capitaine connaissait aussi sa main droite… à sa décharge, Luffy était aussi un homme et avait des besoins…

– Explique-moi, Zoro…

Luffy se recroquevilla contre lui, et Zoro se sentait de plus en plus stressé… pas tant par la proximité de Luffy, mais par les bouffées chaleurs qu'elle lui procurait depuis ce baiser-volé… argh. Note à lui-même : ne plus **jamais** écouter Nami. Jamais, jamais ! Comme ça, il ne se retrouverait plus jamais dans des situations inextricables…

– Zoro… continua Luffy, presque implorant. Tu es mon premier nakama; dis-moi ce qui va pas… et pourquoi _Sanji _avait les deux mains fourrées tu-sais-où.

Mal à l'aise, Zoro tenta de faire ça simple, pour que l'esprit innocent de Luffy capte ce qu'il voulait dire, sans qu'il ait à utiliser de grands mots. Mais… est-ce que Luffy, ce garçon si candide, avait prononcé le nom de Sanji avec une pointe de haine dans la voix ? Il avait dû rêver…

– Sanji s'est tout simplement mêlé de _mes_ affaires.

– Alors, tu faisais quelque chose avec _ça_…

Zoro sentait la sueur perler sur son front, de honte de s'être ainsi fait prendre. Sanji avait eut ce qu'il voulait, et maintenant, son _possible – _justepossible – béguin lui posait mille et unes questions sur ses deux grandes mains qui s'étaient trouvées au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, au même titre que Luffy.

Le brun se colla un peu plus, puis, inopinément, fit une drôle de requête :

– Caresse mes cheveux.

– Hein ?!

– Ordre du capitaine, c'est pas à discuter ! Yosh !

Zoro grogna, puis approcha une main toute tremblotante des cheveux noirs et soyeux de son capitaine. Aussitôt qu'il eût commencé, Luffy se mit à ronronner de bonheur, et à se coller contre lui, pour ne pas dire frotter. Et l'esprit de Zoro commençait déjà à vagabonder…

Luffy avait un large sourire. Comme la veille, il se rassit sur les genoux du sabreur, quo commençait à avoir chaud… mais pourquoi faisait-il si chaud alors qu'ils passaient près d'une île hivernale ?! C'était à ne rien comprendre. Argh.

Luffy roucoulait toujours de bonheur, et Zoro le regardait, alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues, encore une fois. « Merde, » pensa-t-il. Le problème était revenu, et ça commençait sérieusement à l'embêter, ces envies soudaines de prendre Luffy et de l'envoyer dans le mur avec des coups de bassins déchaînés…

Et ces petites crises de rut était provoquée par n'importe quoi… le simple fait que Luffy soit près de lui.

La question était; une attirance sexuelle tout simple, ou, un peu plus nid à problème… était-il amoureux de Luffy ?

Il grogna en tentant de calmer son problème, mais, cette fois, Luffy sentait une bosse dans son dos. Il se releva, et jeta un regard un peu surpris dans ceux honteux de Zoro, qui essaya d'éviter son regard. Il était vraiment dans la merde… et tout ça à cause de cet imbécile de Baka Cook ! Il avait l'air d'un pervers incapable de contrôler ses envies…

Mais Luffy ne lui envoya pas une claque. Il demanda simplement :

– Tu veux que je t'aide ?

La surprise frappa Zoro de plein fouet. Ce garçon innocent venait de lui demander s'il pouvait l'aider ? Il regarda les mains de Luffy, par instinct, peut-être. Elles semblaient bien plus douces que les siennes…

Ne lui laissant plus le temps de réfléchir, Luffy l'embrassa, et Zoro fut incapable de se contrôler…

Il plaqua Luffy sur le bord du nid-de-pie, alors que Luffy gémissait pendant qu'il l'embrassait comme une bête. Un instant, dans l'esprit embrumé de Zoro, il se demanda si les autres en bas avaient entendu le bois du mât craquer lorsqu'il avait plaqué Luffy contre le bois… bah, qu'en avait-il à faire ?

Les deux jeunes hommes tombèrent ensuite sur l'étroit plancher du tonneau qui les empêchait de tomber, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne quitte la bouche de l'un. Ou que l'un tente de s'en défaire. Deux mâles en chaleur. Et l'auteure, bien cachée, se demandait ce qu'il y avait de plus beau…

Les tee-shirts furent jetés sans ménagement plus loin, et avec des gémissements, Luffy se retrouva tout contre Zoro, le derrière sur les cuisses du bretteur, son membre complètement en lui.

Sans s'arrêter, comme dans ses pensées perverses, Zoro envoya de grands coups de bassins, et un peu plus tard, les deux tombèrent contre la rambarde du nid-de-pie – plutôt des amoureux –, essoufflés.

Puis, Zoro eut un déclic alors que Luffy posait sa tête contre con épaule.

« Dites-moi qu'on ne vient pas de faire ce que je pense… » songea-t-il, honteux.

Puis, Sanji monta, et s'appuya sur le plancher du nid-de-pie, regardant Luffy qui s'endormait lentement.

– Vous êtes mignons, tous les deux, lança-t-il.

C'était décidé, Zoro voulait mourir… il se frappa le front de la paume de la main, avant de soupirer fortement. La fatalité avait un drôle d'humour assez pince-sans-rire…

* * *

Whoot-whoot ! Un autre x)

Je crois que Zoro va me détester… n'est-ce pas ?

Zoro : Je vais t'étrangler, Pervy !

Moi : Kyaaaaahh ! *se cache derrière Luffy*

Bref, je ne sais pas trop où je vais avec tout ça, mais ça a l'air de devenir un peu plus compliqué…


	5. Jalousie

Rating: **T** – pour cette fois.

Warning: Encore du **Boy's Love** ! Ça oscille par contre entre un SanZo, Un ZoLu, et un SanLu, mais j'ai une très nette préférence pour mes deux p'tits bishos, Zozo et Lulu x) Mes amûûûûûûûrs ! Ça sonnait comme un Mr 2 énamouré xD

Disclaimer: Quand Zoro et Luffy seront à moi, en m'entendra crier même au Japon. _ !! _...Dans ce genre-là...

Note: Ça se dispute ! Comme dans le sketch de François Perusse xD Pourtant, on ne sait toujours pas qui est le disputé x) Surprise, surprise... et note à moi-même, quand écrire dans cahier, écrire moins gros... j'ai fait au moins cinq pages et c'est hyper court... pfiou. J'expliquerais pourquoi j'ai pas vite updatée dans le prochain chap... pour pas casser l'ambiance de la note x)

**Ayumi no Requiem**: Ah ah ! Manger des tomates ? Vas-y, mais laisse-m'en, je vais lui en lancer x) J'ai bien aimé ton review, ça m'a bien fait rire. Je savais pas que la graine à Lulu était aussi _strechy _queses bras xD

Faut dire que je dois être moins fangirl que toi, parce que j'aime certains couples het... ou alors c'est pire, parce que je suis une _fandom whore_ xD

**Sasuna-chan**: Un plan à trois ? *réfléchi intensément* Hm, c'est une idée ça xD De toutes façons, les triangles amoureux, c'est déjà hyper compliqué dans la vrai vie avec un connard qui ment à deux filles, alors là... entre trois mecs... hm, mais fait dire qu'il y en n'a qu'un d'intelligent ! xD

Zoro: *tente de la frapper* Viens ici, Pervy !

Moi: KYAAAAH ! Sanji-kun ! *se cache derrière*

Hm-hmmm. En passant, c'était pas vraiment un compliment à l'égard d'Haleine de chacal.

Et pour le lemon, j'en ai fait des meilleurs, mais j'étais dans un salon, et y avais pleins de monde, alors j'ai fait ça vite pendant que le monde jouait au bowling sur la Wii, et là, y en a un qui vient en arrière et qui demande « C'est quoi tu fais ? » et j'ai répondu que c'était des plans pour faire sauter la planète après j'ai crié « Awake to Allah ! Wouhoou ! » … comme une parfaite idiote. Et ensuite j'ai fait la folle-à-enfermer-t' suite-t' suite-drette-là.

Et ma famille me prend maintenant pour une terroriste complètement toquée. C'est pas vraiment mieux qu'une perverse...

Bref, je vous délivre la suite de « Capitaine Bonheur ! »

* * *

_4_. **Jalousie – what a damn shitty word**

Zoro jeta un regard noir à Sanji. Luffy dormait contre son épaule, et les conversations qui bourdonnaient en bas il y avait un instant semblaient s'être tues.

Nami ne parlait plus avec Robin, ne critiquait plus chaque personnes qu'elles avaient un jour rencontrées, et Usopp et Chopper ne s'esclaffaient plus quant à leur débilité alors qu'ils réparaient le bateau que Luffy avait encore une fois un peu – beaucoup – amoché.

Le temps semblait suspendu partout ailleurs que dans le ni-de-pie.

Sanji expira de la fumée, avant d'annoncer:

– Le dîner est prêt. Tu réveilleras le « Capitaine Bonheur ».

Zoro grogna, pour toutes réponses, avant de regarder le ruberman qui ronflait paisiblement contre son épaule, sans se douter qu'il aurait pu aller se prendre le bois dans la pomme si il ne savait pas se contrôler... il avait de faibles grognements. Zoro resta quelques instant immobile à l'écouter dormir.

Puis, il se mit à murmurer des paroles, inintelligible d'abord, mais, en tendant l'oreille, Zoro parvint à distinguer un nom, qui l'estomaqua:

– Zoro... Zoro... (NDA: putain, ça m'a prit deux pages entières de papier !) murmurait-il.

Étrangement, ces mots-là lui réchauffèrent doucement le coeur. Puis, comme il s'y attendait beaucoup moins sur le moment,il se mit à caresser les cheveux le Luffy, comme par un instinct caché dans les profondeurs de son esprit. Il s'en surprit presque lui-même. Luffy se mit à roucouler de bonheur, un petit sourire sur ses traits.

Le silence dura encore un moment, troublé par quelques petits gazouillement de Luffy. Et quelques « Zoro » bienheureux s'échappant de sa gorge. Puis, un peu plus tard:

– Viiiiande...

Zoro ne put réprimer un sourire. Ce cher Luffy ne changerait donc jamais ? Il espérait bien que non. Un Luffy sérieux serait un calomnie. Et quelque chose de pas naturel, après tout...

Il secoua doucement son capitaine – bonheur, que du bonheur... –, qui ouvrit tranquillement ses grands yeux innocents.

Et il manqua presque aussitôt de sauter par-dessus bord, mais Zoro, en sauveur, le retint contre lui en l'attrapant par la taille de ses bras musclés alors qu'il allait sauter.

Hmmm... la peau douce et nue de Luffy contre la sienne était un pur délice, lui donnant envie de miauler comme un chat à la panse remplie de délicieux poisson fraîchement chipé sur la table festive... mais ça ne donnait plus de... erm... « réaction » comme auparavant. Il en était bien content..

– Luffy ! Arrête de faire l'idiot ! grogna-t-il.

– Lâche-moi !! Je te fais plus confiance !! paniqua Luffy.

Zoro le serra contre lui, et lui ordonna de se calmer sous peine de subir le supplice des chatouilles. Luffy se calma aussitôt, et le regarda avec un de ces regards de suppliques silencieuses, disant silencieusement qu'il serait sage. PAS LES CHATOUIIIIILLES !!

Puis, inopinément, il demanda:

– Est-ce qu'on a...

– Hm, fit Zoro, hochant la tête.

Puis, après un court instant d'hésitation, Luffy ajouta:

– Comment ça ?

Zoro soupira, blâmant la réveil choc, avant de répondre à cette question qui aurait pu être un piège dans la bouche d'un autre:

– C'est toi qui m'a excité, et tu m'as demandé si..

– Si t'avais besoin d'aide ?

– Oui.. Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu le sais déjà ?

Luffy eut une autre hésitation, avant de répondre d'une voix un peu étouffée:

– Je croyais avoir faire un autre rêve...

Zoro tiqua (NDA: ça veut dire quelque chose, mais même moi je sais pas quoi...), avant de demander:

– Comment ça, _un autre rêve_ ?

L'estomac de Luffy lui répondit par un énorme gargouillement à peine assourdi par les muscles et la peau du noiraud. Zoro ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, faisant rougir le brun, et encore plus lorsque Zoro lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

L'homme aux cheveux verts s'habilla avant de chercher quelques instants son tee-shirt... _communication interrompue..._

.oO0Oo.

Moi: Nan !! Tu trouvera spas ton tee-shirt !! Tes abdos sont hyper beau !! _You'll be bare chest !!_

Zoro: Hey, mam'zelle Dora, je veux mon tee-shirt !! Sinon y a Baka Cook qui va baver !!

Moi: Hey !! Le pètage de pucnh, ça va, hein !!!!

Zoro: On t'as déjà dit que t'étais une vilaine chieuse même pas belle ?

Moi: Pas dans une phrase.

Sanji: Hey, marimo !! Tu cherches des noises à Pervy-chan ?! *brandit sa louche en se voulant menaçant*

Zoro: On t'as rien demandé, Shit-Cook !

Moi: Euh, donc, je reprends...

.oO0Oo.

L'homme aux cheveux verts s'habilla avant de chercher quelques instants son tee-shirt qu'il trouva accroché plus bas aux cordages, près des voiles. Il annonça à Luffy que le dîner était prêt. Luffy fila en coup de vent vers l'échelle, mais Zoro le retint une seconde fois.

– T'as besoin de t'habiller en premier, tu sais ?

Luffy sembla pensif quelques instants, avant de dire:

– Oui... je crois !!

Vivement, l'eau à la bouche, Luffy enfila ses vêtements avant de filer en bas dans la cuisine. Zoro tenta par la suite de récupérer son tee-shirt accroché aux cordages, sans grand succès. Il fut même emporté par le vent, mais fut vite rattrapé par une suite de main gracieuses sortant du mât.

Robin lui redonna son vêtement lorsqu'il sauta sur le pont.

– Jolis abdos, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Zoro se contenta de grogner en haussant les épaules, avant de filer vers la cuisine pour manger tout en passant son tee-shirt par-dessus ses épaules.

– Sanji ! Pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions sur Zoro ? C'est gênant, à la fin !!

Zoro grogna sur le pas de la porte, quant à la position du Love Cook. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, le triomphe imprimé sur ses sourcils houleux.

Il avait ses deux sales pattes sur la taille de Luffy, et bien que le brun tente de le repousser, il serra les dents, et poussa le blond de toutes ses forces.

Passant un bras agressif et possessif sur la taille de son capitaine, il le colla contre lui, levant le poing à son rival et s'exclamant:

– Le touche pas, Baka Cook !

* * *

_Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement, tellement désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster la suite... j'explique..._

_Alors, tout a commencé à la mort de mon chien, Shoubi. Pas d'anecdotes à Loveless, je connaissais même pas quand je l'aie eue. Ce chien mangeait tout, mais elle était docile, et elle me donnait des bisous quand je lui demandais. Le soir je l'appelais et elle venait dormir toute la nuit à côté de mon lit, et comme ça j,avais pas peur le matin en me lissant les cheveux après avoir écouté un film de fantôme. Et le 18 décembre, je suis partie au Lac St-Jean, et elle s'est sauvée en défonçant la porte. Le 21, je revenais, pour leur montrer comment chercher un chien, et là, quand j'ai appelé ma mère elle m'a annoncé que mon bebé d'amour était mort. J'avoue que j,ai mis du temps à assimiler. Ça allait presque bien jusqu'à il y a deux semaine, et le lundi de la semaine passée, je pouvais soit pas m'arrêter de rire ou de pleurer. Mon père pensait que j'étais rendue folle. Mais garce à mes amies, je sais qu'elle est sûrement mieux là qu'ici dans ce monde pourri. Pas foutu d'éviter un chien capable de défoncer une grosse poubelle brune, faut être con... ou c'est la faute des portables. En tous cas. J'espère que vous pardonnerez. J'ai eu beaucoup de peine, mais ça va mieux... _


	6. Amour

**Rating**: T, mais ça dérapera x)

**Warning**: Encooooore du ZoroLuffy. Oui, chuis chiante avec ça, hein ?

**Disclaimer**: Si je dis que dans mes rêves... non ? Pas cool x(

**Noto**: Le disputé est finalement révélé dans le chapitre, mais c'est pas dit... c'est insinué... et... OUI TU NE RÊVES PAS, MON PETIT LECTEUROSAURE ! LA SUITE EST BEL ET BIEN LÀ, SOUS TES YEUX AVIDES ! Arf, donc. Oui, j'ai repris la déprime pendant l'écriture, en partie encore à cause du chien, mais ça va mieux maintenant ^^' Et puis mon disque dur était bon pour la casse, et on a dû le changer, et toute la merde qui s'est passée entre temps n'a pas vraiment arrangé... excusez-moi de ne plus avoir ma vie rangée et ennuyante xD

**Réponses aux reviews**:

**Ayu**: Happy Gâteaux pour ton review x) Quelqu'un voit le gag ? x) Arf non ? Mais vous êtes naze en charabiaponais !

_5_.** Amour –**** Hearts, souls & bodies along with meaningless pain**

Luffy regarda Sanji, puis Zoro avec un air surpris digne d'un chiot qui s'était fait prendre alors qu'il vidait la poubelle. Il avait aussi l'air perdu d'un épagneul tout aussi fautif que le chiot... Il se demandait bien pourquoi son cuisinier et son second tenaient tant à le toucher...

Bon, ça devenait vraiment énervant, surtout dans le cas de Sanji, avec ses mains graisseuses et son haleine de chacal mal léché du trou de pet...

Zoro, quant à lui, avait une odeur forte et masculine, un peu salée, bien agréable pour les narines. Juste à y penser, il flottait dans un nuage, en se rappelant comment il l'avait sentie toute près, cette odeur aphrodisiaque !

Sanji s'approcha de Zoro, et Zoro ne trouva pas mieux à faire que de s'approcher aussi, en entraînant Luffy dans son sillage. Le brun se demandait bien quoi faire...

Il savait plus ou moins où se mettre, et son second et son cuisinier commençaient à s'envoyer des regards électriques...

– Euh... les gars ?

Zoro et Sanji baissèrent les yeux les yeux sur lui, et le capitaine se demanda aussitôt quoi dire... (_putain, y a l'auteur qui danse en faisant un rire de Hollow Ichigo ! OoO_)

– Euh, rien, finalement, continuez...

Les deux se toisèrent donc, comme sur ordre du capitaine, jusqu'à ce que Sanji demande finalement, bien remonté:

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Marimo ?

Zoro grogna une fois de plus, avant de laisser Luffy seul dans la cuisine avec Sanji, et quitta la pièce avec un de ces claquement de porte capable de rendre sourde une chauve-souris.

.oO0Oo.

Zoro grogna comme un chat sauvage furieux en se laissant tomber dans son coin préféré de la rambarde.

Nami cueillait des mandarines en chantant quelconque berceuse de Kokoyashi, son village natal; Usopp et Chopper faisaient quelconque âneries; Robin lisait un livre d'histoire de quelconque pays disparu dans une quelconque langue indéchiffrable pour le commun des mortels...

Au moins, c'était d'une quelconque tranquillité sur le pont...

D'un coup, non pas d'une quelconque tranquillité, mais d'une quelconque panique, Luffy sortit en trombe de la cuisine, un air furieux sur ses jolis traits, criant:

– T'approche plus jamais de moi !

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Zoro remarqua la chemise rouge déboutonnée et ouverte de son capitaine, et le jean déboutonné seulement retenue par une main...

Le scénario se jouait déjà dans la tête de Zoro. Ce Baka Cook n'avait quand même pas osé ! Oh, comme il allait s' le faire, comme il allait s' le faire...

Grognant de colère, le sabreur se dirigea à pas très lourds vers la coquerie, tapant bien fort du bien, comme un cor de guerre à la manière de Zoro, le chasseur de pirates.

La main de Luffy l'arrêta. Cette simple main secouée de spasme sur son biceps, toute petite, qui avait buté un dieu, tremblait maintenant. Sa voix fut aussi petite et tremblante.

– Viens avec moi...

Ce n'était pas un ordre; c'était une requête effrayée, tremblante, Comme celle d'un mourant, à l'image d'un toute dernière volonté. Impossible de refuser à une telle demande. Surtout venant d'un personne aussi importante que le capitaine. Et ce n'était pas une personne quelconque... bien loin de là.

Le bretteur suivit docilement le brun, jusque dans la cale, avec un calme étonnant pour la rage qui le faisait bouillir il y avait à peine quelque instants.

Façade.

À l'intérieur, il bouillait de rage. Il avait vraiment envie de se faire Sanji. Personne ne devait enlever le sourire de Luffy. Personne. Pas même ce Baka Cook. Il allait s' le faire. Il allait payer.

.oO0Oo.

Nami ne put s'empêcher de regarder les deux jeunes hommes qui marchait vers la cale, et de se demander si elle faisait bien de rester les bras croisés... bah. Il y avait Zoro, non ? Ce Marimo Baka allait bien trouver un moyen de redonner un joli sourire à Luffy...

.oO0Oo.

Dès qu'ils furent dans la cale, le capitaine le fit s'asseoir sur le divan, et se blottit comme un petit chat contre lui. Il avait de grosses larmes aux coins des yeux, et elles semblaient sur le point de se déverser... sur ses joues comme deux rivières salées. Ça le faisait bouillir de rage. de voir son cher capitaine dans un tel état... lui qui était habituellement si fort !

Essayant de réconforter, sans mots dire, dans un silence bienveillant, il caressa tout doucement les cheveux tout sombres du garçon, qui se colla un peu plus contre lui. Il se sentait un peu comme un gros teddy-bear.

Zoro posa son menton sur le haut de la tête de son capitaine, dans un geste tout à fait protecteur, et glissa sa main tiède sur la nuque de son capitaine, et caressa doucement les mèches d'ébènes.

Il bouillait de rage. Une rage qui ne s'en irait pas en attendant un peu et en pétant le mobilier. Non ce n'était pas ce genre de rage (_la rage meurtrière, que dit l'auteure xD_). Non, ce genre de rage s'amenuiserait pas son poing dans la gueule de cet imbécile de cuistot...

– Zoro ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Pourquoi tu trembles ?

LA voix de son capitaine était si faible... le sabreur fourra (_m. fourra, avez-vous mangé le dernier cookie xD_) doucement son nez dans les cheveux sombres de son senchou**(1)**, avant de soupirer. Par inadvertance, il avait dû stopper ses caresses sur la nuque de Luffy... et il savait pourquoi il tremblait (_putin, il fait froid_ _?_). À cause du Baka Cook...

– Je trembles parce que je suis en colère. Parce que tu ne souris pas. À cause de Sanji.

Luffy se leva subitement, et passa une genoux de chaque côtés des hanches du sabreur. Suite à ça, il tenta un sourire. Ah. Pas de bol, il avait l'air vraiment forcé.

– T... tu vois... je souris ! Ne sois plus fâché, Zoro, s'il te plait...

Sa voix avait tremblé comme une feuille dans le vent d'automne. Son sourire n'était plus du tout le même. Zoro ne put réprimer un effrayant grognement digne d'une énorme bête sauvage, dans une furie contenue.

– C'est pire de forcer un sourire, Luffy...

Le brun se serra à nouveau contre lui, le sentant trembler comme sa voix rauque quelques instants avant.

– Excuse-moi... renifla-t-il finalement, la tête posée sur son torse musclé – si rassurant...

Zoro grogna, reposant son menton sur le haut de la tête de Luffy, continuant à caresser les cheveux du brun.

– C'est à Sanji de le faire. Il t'a fait du mal, je le sens. Et je n'aime pas ça _du tout_.

Luffy remonta pour cacher son visage dans le creux du cou de son second, en profitant pour y laisser un sourire mélancolique. Et quelques larmes. Zoro caressa à nouveau les cheveux du brun lorsqu'il fut bien installé.

– J'aime ce que Zoro fait, dit-il subitement. Zoro est gentil avec moi. J'aime _beaucoup_ Zoro...

Zoro le tassa, et le fit le regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait surpris Les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux verts affichaient un air de désir doux. Un désir d'embrasser chaque blessures pour ensuite mieux les panser...

Il approcha sa grande main du visage du brun, qui la regarda s'approcher doucement de son oreille, pour s'y poser, chaude comme la braise d'un feu de camp.

– Ça te dérange si je fais ça ?

Il fit courir avec une lenteur lancinante ses doigts sur la joue légèrement bronzée du brun. Il caressa doucement le bout de son nez avec son pouce, ce qui le fit sourire doucement, avant qu'il ne glisse son pouce sur les lèvres du brun. Sa main quitta son visage en caressant du bout des doigts son menton.

Revenant à la réalité, il secoua la tête en disant:

– Non... pas du tout...

Zoro approcha son visage de celui de Luffy, et plaça ses grandes mains sur les hanches du petit brun.

– Et là ? (_l'auteure adore son écriture manuscrite de voiture, en ce moment_)

Il était si près que Luffy sentait son souffle incandescent sur son visage.

– Non...

Zoro se mordit presque la lèvre d'appréhension. Ça allait beaucoup trop bien. Il approcha ensuite son visage de celui de l'autre, et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Luffy, qui ferma les yeux par réflexe.

– Et là ?

Luffy essaya de calmer son coeur qui battait à tout rompre, et de respirer normalement, mais il en était incapable. Maudit Zoro...

– N... non... articula-t-il difficilement entre deux battements de coeur.

Il se rapprocha de Zoro, essayant d'éliminer le plus d'espace possible entre eux.

Zoro était maintenant très, très près...

– Et ça ?

Il l'embrassa doucement, prenant son temps, et ne bougeant plus pendant quelques secondes, pour laisser le temps au capitaine du Going Merry de décider s'il y répondait.

Le capitaine du navire s'approcha un peu plus de lui, tout en entr'ouvrant la bouche. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le sabreur y réponde par l'invasion, en serrant le corps de Luffy contre le sien.

Le baiser ne fit pas long feu; enfin, pour eux. Le temps semblaient s'être aminci. Les deux corps se trouvèrent et se découvrirent longtemps, doucement, passionnément, puis s'embrasèrent dans un excès de luxure. (_oui, l'auteure vous a bien eut * rire sadique *)_

.oO0Oo.

Luffy dormait contre lui, enveloppé dans une couverture bien chaude. Il semblait heureux, la tête posée sur les genoux du sabreur, ses problèmes maintenant loin dans une grisaille tout aussi loin derrière...

Zoro le protégeait assidument de tous les regards suspicieux de ceux qui allaient et venaient dans la cale. Bien sûr qu'il était suspicieux de voir les vêtements de Luffy un peu partout sur le canapé, et le tee-shirt de Zoro un peu plus loin sur le plancher.

Et, finalement, Sanji descendit et les toisa un moment, mais ne s'approcha pas. L'homem aux cheveux verts se leva sans déranger Luffy, et s'approcha du cuisinier, et le toisa à son tour.

– Si jamais tu lui fais du mal à nouveau, le ne compte pas te laisser en vie, Baka Cook, grogna Zoro, en montrant les dents à la manière d'un chien de garde.

– Mais oui, c'est ça, gros rotweilleur, pense un peu à Luffy; il est incapable d'en vouloir à qui que ce soit, sauf si bien sûr il fait du mal à ses amis.

Zoro grogna et le plaqua dans le mur le plus près. Il ne comprenait pas comment les autres faisaient pour supporter cet idiot de blond à deux balles !

– Eh bien, même s'il me déteste, je le protégerai. Et si quelqu'un attente à sa vie ou lui enlève son sourire, j'oublierai les ordres.

Sanji laissa échapper un long filet de fumée, complètement indifférent aux menaces qu'il savait pourtant plutôt réelles, en connaissant Zoro.

– Cause toujours, chien de garde...

Il souffla encore un nuage de fumée avant d'ajouter:

– Baiser deux fois dans une journée, c'est pas un peu excessif, marimo ?

– **end of chapter –**

Avouez que vous avez cru avoir un beau lemon, nan ? Eh bien, pas cette fois. Je dois me calmer un peu pour vous en faire un énorme à la fin, promis !

J'ai pour seule excuse d'avoir délaissée mes fics que, mon disque dur était complètement pété, et que le troisième chap de 'Spécial' (anciennement 'Someone that you're with', le titre est toujours à changer, je rappelle xD) était très nul, et est maintenant perdu dans le néant pour formatage de l'ordi de mon père u_u J' m'excuse bien bas, mes lectaurosaures.


End file.
